Problem: Simplify the expression. $3p(-4p+1)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${3p}$ $ = ({3p} \times -4p) + ({3p} \times 1)$ $ = (-12p^{2}) + (3p)$ $ = -12p^{2} + 3p$